Core B is designed to conduct Cell Isolation and Tissue Culture and maintenance of cell lines. Other routine responsibilities include conducting electrophysiologic measurements on culture epithelial cells prior to distribution to various investigators, maintenance of quality control of routine culture, culture and cell isolation procedures.